Teokudera
by Pandaloid
Summary: apa yang akan terjadi jika Kaito dan miku berpacaran , dn lalu tiba-tiba Miku meninggalkan kaito dengan alasan yang tidak jelas ? mau tau ceritanya ? CEKIDOT bradder end sister :D


please don't copy without permission ..

maaf kalo Sceritanya terlalu singkat , namanya juga cerita pertama , masih butuh belajar :D

mohon kritik dan sarannya yah o(^w^)o

Arigato ...

* * *

"Kaito-kun !" teriak seorang wanita di belakangku , suaranya sudah tak asing di telingaku , suara yang membuat hatiku Hancur berkeping-keping , suara cinta pertamaku , suara yang membuatku mengenang cinta masalaluku masa kelamku , suara **Hatsune Miku **. Iya , Hatsune Miku adalah cinta pertamaku . _'Suara itu ? kenapa suara itu datang lagi ? kenapa harus ?'_ ..

**DAHULU ...**

"Kaito-kun!" Panggil Kekasihku , Cinta Pertamaku , Hatsune Miku.

"Ohayo Miku" Jawabku sambil tersenyum

"Ogenkidesuka?"

"sate , anata wa nanidesu ka ?"

"baik juga Kaito-kun" jawabnya sambil tersenyum , senyum yang dapat meluluhkan hatiku , senyum manis yang dapat membuat bunga bunga di hatiku bermekaran .

Aku menggenggam tangannya di sepanjang jalan menuju sekolah , jari-jari ini , jari-jari yang dapat membuat ku tak berkutik . Sesampainya di depan kuliahnya aku dan Miku berpisah , karena gedung Wanita dan Pria terpisah. Aku benci dangan gedung yang terpisah itu .

"Kaito-kun , aku masuk dulu. Belajar yang baik ya. SEMANGAT" katanya sembari masuk ke dalam gerbang dan akhirnya hilang daripandangan ku.

Semua berjalan baik , hingga suatu saat .

"kaito-kun" panggilnya lagi

"ada apa Miku ?"

"aku ingin , k-kita putus" kata Miku sambil membuang mukanya

"HAH ? PUTUS ? t-tapi .. K-kenapa ?"

"a-aku sudah bosan bersamamu, lagi pula aku hanya bermain saja denganmu" jawab Miku dengan ekspresi Muka datar.

"K-KAU BOHONG KAN ? KAU PASTI BOHONG KAN MIKU ?" teriakku dambil mengguncangkan tubuhnya

"KAU BOHONG KAN MIKU ? A-APAKAH 5 TAHUN ITU HANYA BERMAIN-MAIN ? APAKAH WAKTU 5 TAHUN ITU SEBENTAR?" suaraku makin membesar .

Hatiku hancur , Hancur bermiliaran keping . Tak ada respon dari Miku , dia hanya mengelak dariku dan pergi . pergi begitu saja , meninggalkan seribu kenangan , sejuta keindahan , dan bermiliaran keping hatiku . Aku tak mengejar Miku , bukannya aku merelakannya . Namun, karna aku tak sanggup berjalan lagi , rasanya kaki ku ini lumpuh seketika .

Lalu hujan turun dengan sangat Lebat , mengguyur sekujur tubuhku hingga basah kuyup. Aku menangis di dalam hujan itu . Aku seperti Mayat hidup , ingin sekali aku mengakhiri hidupku saat ini juga. Namun , tiba-tiba rasaya ada orang yang sepertinya memayungi ku .

"kaito-san ? sedang apa kau disini ?" tanya seorang wanita di belakangku

"tolong tinggalkan aku sendiri Luka-chan" jawabku . yup , itu Megurine Luka .Wanita berrambut magenta itu berdiri disebelah bangku taman tempat aku duduk kan memayungiku

"tidak ! aku tidak akan meninggalkan mu sendiri disini" paksanya

"TINGGALKAN AKU SENDIRI LUKA !" bentakku

"TIDAK !" katanya dengan suara tak mau kalah denganku

"terserah kau saja !" jawabku tanpa menghiraukan dia berdiri disampingku lagi. Bukan Megurine Luka jika dia tak mempunyai cara untuk membuat semua orang untuk menurutinya.

"apa maumu Luka-san ?" akhirnya aku mengeluarkan kata-kata karna aku mulai terganggu dengan adanya dia disampingku

"aku ingin kau segera pulang ke rumahmu" jawabnya . tanpa basa-basi lagi aku langsung berdiri dan berjalan menjauhi nya , berjalan menuju rumahku agar aku bisa sendiri .

Aku berjalan sangat lambat , sambil mengingat pernyataan Miku terhadapku

_'apakah dia serius? Apakah dia benar-benar mempermainkan aku saja ? benarkah semua yang dia katakan? __**BOHONG**__ ! pasti semua itu bohong! Tak mungkin Miku tega melakukan aku seperti itu , Kami telah menjahin hubungan selama hampir 5 tahun , tak mungkin ! 5 tahun itu bukan waktu yang sebentar'_ batin Ku . tiba-tiba aku hampir terjatuh namun ada orang yang merangkul ku , dan membawa aku pulang . setelah itu aku tidak ingat apa-apa .

"Kau sudah sadar Kaito-san?" tanya suara itu . awalnya aku berharap kalau suara itu suara Miku , namun harus ku terima kenyataan bahwa suara itu suara Megurine Luka . yup wanita berambut magenta itu LAGI .

"bisakah kau tidak datang disaat seperti ini ?" ketusku sambil mencoba berdiri

"kau jangan bangun ! aku tahu semua yang terjadi padamu , jadi tolong tenanglah ." balasnya

"apa pedulinya kau dengan ku ?"

"kau adalah teman ku dari kecil ! aku tak mungkin meninggalkan mu di tengah hujan yang lebat ! kau pikir aku teman macam apa ? tega membiarkanmu pingsan di tengah jalan seperti tadi !" jawab luka sambil melanjutkan mengupas Apel . aku hanya diam .

"minum dulu teh mu selagi masih hangat" katanya sambil memberikan aku segelas teh hangat , namun aku menepis tangannya . dia tidak menyerah dia tuangkan lagi teh kedalam gelas yang baru , aku mencoba menepisnya lagi , namun dia berhasil mengelak .

"sudahlah , minum dulu" dia mengangkat kepalaku dan meminumkan teh yang dipegangnya

"sudah baikan ?" tanyanya . aku hanya mengangguk .

"ini sudah aku kupaskan Apel untukmu jika kau ingin camilan pengganjal lapar mu , aku akan segera kembali" katanya sambil berlalu menuju dapur

_'ada apa dengan wanita itu ?'_ batinku .

Behari-hari sudah berlalu , hubungan ku dengan Luka menjadi sangat dekat . Dia sering mampir kerumahku dan membawa banyak buah-buahan untuk ku . Singkat cerita kami berpacaran . Namun aku masih belum bisa melupakan Miku . terkadang dia sering mendapati aku tengah melamun , namun dia tetap sabar . dia tahu bahwa cinta pertama memang sangat susah untuk dilupakan , tapi bukan berarti tidak bisa . Hingga suatu hari aku mengajaknya sebuah tempat ,

"kita mau kemana Kaito-san ?" tanyanya penasaran dengan mata tertutup dengan kain hitam

"sudah jangan banyak tanya , turuti saja aku" kataku semari mendudukan dia di sebuah kursi dan membukakan penutup matanya ,

"waahh , kau yang memasak ini semua ?" tanyanya terkejut

"yup , aku memasak ini semua hanya untukmu . ayo dimakan" aku menyuapkan Maguro Shasimi ke mlut luka

"enak , kau pintar memasak juga ya" puji Luka . setelah makan malam romantis di balkon , aku dan Luka berdansa di bawah sinar rembulan .

"Luka" kataku berbisik ditelinganya

"ya Kaito-san?" ia mengangkat kepalanya dari bahuku .

aku berlutut dengan mengambil cincin disaku ku "maukah kau menjadi pasangan hidupku , dan ibu dari anak-anakku ?" pinta ku sambil membuka kotak cincin di tanganku

"tentu saja aku mau" katanya sambil menahan air mata terharu . aku memakaikan cincin berlian itu di jarimanis tangan kanannya , dan memeluk Luka erat .

Beberapa bulan kemudian aku dan Luka menikah . sekarang aku dikaruniai sepasang anak kembar . Ditengah aku sedang berpiknik kini dia datang lagi . **DIA **yang telah membuat hidupku hancur , **DIA** yang pergi meninggalkan ku tanpa alasan yang jelas , **DIA **yang kini hadir kembali dalam hidupku , **DIA **yang memnghancurkan semua yang ku bangun 12 tahun dalam 3 detik , **DIA** **Hatsune Miku**.

"Len , Rin ! ayo ikut Ibu . kita pergi beli es krim disana" ajak Luka yang dapat membaca situasi bahwa Miku ingin mengobrol panjang dengan Kaito . setelah Luka , dan anakku pergi aku baru angkat bicara

"Ada apa kau kesini?" ketusku

"maafkan aku dulu telah meninggalkan mu, aku ngin kau kembali padaku" sesalnya

"MAAF ? MAAF KATAMU ? kau tahu aku hampir mati ketika kau katakan bahwa kau hanya **Bermain-main dengan ku** ! berbulan-bulan aku terpuruk dan pada waktu itu Luka datang membawa secercah harapan untukku . dan sekarang kau ingin menghancurkan semua **KEBAHAGIAAN** ku lagi ? kau lihat ? waktu kita telah berakhir ! Kau tahu ? ketika dia datang membangunkanku , ketika dia menciumku , ketika dia memegang tanganku , dan ketika dia mengatakan bahwa dia sangat mencintaiku . Aku sadar dialah orang yang terbaik untukku . lalu sekarang kau datang kembali padaku dan meminta aku untuk kembali padamu ? ** TENTU TIDAK** ! bisakah kau ihat ? aku dapat tersenyum sekarang. Semua berkat siapa ? semua berkat **LUKA** " teriakku

"tapi setidaknya tolong maafkan aku" timpal Miku

"semuanya sudah terjadi , waktu sudah berlalu , tolong tinggalkan kami semua sendiri ! kami sudah **BAHAGIA** bersama didunia ini." Lalu aku berjalan meninggalkan Miku dan menyusul Luka dan anak anakku

_'tahukah kau Miku , aku hampr menangis darah ketika kau meninggalkan aku . kau tahu ketika dia membangunkan ku , ketika dia menciumku , ketika dia memegang tangan ku , dan ketika dia mengatakan bahwa dia sangat mencintaiku , itulah hari terburukku. Karena sebenarnya aku berharap kaulah yang akan melakukan itu disaat kita bersama'_ rintih batinku .


End file.
